Wieści z nikąd/22
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XXII. Hampton Court: chwalca minionych czasów. Tak tedy posuwaliśmy się naprzód, Dick wiosłując spokojnie i bez zmęczenia, a Klara siedząc obok mnie i podziwiając jego męską piękność i serdecznie dobroduszną twarz, i nie myśląc bodaj o niczem innem. Gdyśmy wypłynęli nieco w górę rzeki, mniej było różnicy między Tamizą, jaką obecnie widziałem, a tą, jaką sobie przypominałem; pomijając bowiem wstrętnie wulgarne wille zamożnych mieszczuchów, giełdziarzy i tak dalej, które w dawnych czasach psuły piękność zadrzewionych brzegów, to ta część Tamizy zawsze była ładna; gdyśmy się prześlizgali wśród rozkosznej zieleni leśnej, czułem jak gdyby mi młodość wracała, jak gdybym brał udział w jednej z tych ekskursyi wodnych, które lubiłem tak bardzo w owych czasach, kiedym był jeszcze za szczęśliwy na to, aby myśleć, że może gdzieś komuś czegoś brakować. W końcu przybyliśmy do punktu rzeki, w którym po lewej ręce bardzo ładna wioska ze starymi domami opuszczają się ku brzegowi wody, przez którą chodził prom; po za tymi domami opasane wiązami łąki kończyły się frędzlą wysmukłych topoli, podczas gdy po prawej stronie biegła dróżka i puste miejsce przed szeregiem drzew, olbrzymich i starych, stanowiących ozdobę ogromnego parku; nieco dalej rozciągało się miasteczko o szczególnych, a ładnych domkach, bądźto nowych, bądźto starych, nad którymi wznosiły się długie mury ogromnego z czerwonej cegły budynku, częściowo w stylu najpóźniejszego gotyku, częściowo w stylu Wilhelma Holendra, ale tak pomieszanych ze sobą wskutek jaśniejącego słońca i pięknego otoczenia, obejmującego modrą rzekę, na którą ów budynek z góry spozierał, że nawet wśród pięknych budynków nowych szczęśliwych czasów zachował jakiś dziwny urok. Potężna fala woni, w której można było wyraźnie rozpoznać kwiat lipy, spłynęła ku nam z niewidzialnych ogrodów onego miasta, kiedy Klara powstała ze swego miejsca i rzekła: — O mój Ryszardzie, czy nie moglibyśmy się zatrzymać w Hampton Court przez dzisiejszy dzień, aby oprowadzić gościa po parku, i pokazać mu te miłe stare mury? Mieszkając tak blizko, woziłeś mnie tak rzadko do Hampton Court. Dick zatrzymaj na chwilę wiosła, i rzekł: — No, no, Klaro, jesteś dzisiaj leniwa, nie miałem zamiaru zatrzymać się aż na noc w Shepperton; ale wylądujmy dla zjedzenia obiadu w Court, a potem o piątej ruszymy dalej! — Niech i tak będzie — odparła — ale chciałabym, żeby gość spędził kilka godzin w parku. — W parku? — rzekł Dick — ba, wszakże cały brzeg Tamizy jest jednym parkiem o tej porze roku; a co do mnie, jabym rozłożył się raczej pod jakiem drzewem na skraju łanu pszenicy, gdzie pszczoły będą brzęczeć wokoło mej głowy i derkacz krzyczeć od bruzdy do bruzdy, aniżeli w jakimkolwiek parku całej Anglii. Zresztą... — Zresztą — rzekła Klara — chcesz co rychlej dostać się do swej ukochanej górnej Tamizy, aby okazać swe męstwo na ogromnym obszarze bujnej trawy. Patrzyła na niego z lubością, a mnie się zdawało, że już go widzi okiem swej duszy, jak przy pracy kosą pokazuje z najlepszej strony swe wspaniałe formy; spojrzała potem na swe piękne stopy z pół westchnieniem, jak gdyby porównując swą delikatną kobiecą piękność z jego męską pięknością; tak bowiem czynią kobiety, gdy są istotnie zakochane, a nie zepsute konwencyonalnym sentymentem. Co się zaś tyczę Dicka, to spoglądał na nią czas jakiś z uwielbieniem, a potem powiedział: — Zaiste, Klaro, chciałbym bardzo, żebyśmy tam już byli! Ale, hola! wszak cofamy się! Zabrał się znowu energicznie do wioseł, a w dwie minuty staliśmy wszyscy na piaszczystym brzegu poniżej mostu, który, jak możecie sobie wyobrazić, nie był tą starą ohydną strukturą żelazną, lecz okazem bardzo ładnej i mocnej budowy dębowej. Poszliśmy do Court i prosto do wielkiej hali, tak dobrze zachowanej w pamięci, gdzie stały stoły nakryte do obiadu, i wszystko było bardzo podobnie urządzone jak w hali gościnnej w Hammersmith. Po obiedzie przeszliśmy przez starożytne komnaty, w których istniały zachowane obrazy i obicia z tkanin, i nic nie uległo wielkiej zmianie, z wyjątkiem tego, że spotykani ludzie posiadali jakiś nieokreślony wyraz swobody, która udzieliła się i mnie, tak, iż czułem, że piękne stare miejsce było moje w najlepszem znaczeniu tego wyrazu; przyjemność minionych dni łączyła się z przyjemnością teraźniejszości i wypełniała mą całą duszę zadowolnieniem. Dick, który pomimo drwin Klary znał miejscowość bardzo dobrze, mówił mi, że prześliczne stare pokoje Tudorów, które, o ile pamiętałem, służyły za mieszkanie dla dziatwy służby, były teraz bardzo używane przez podróżnych; bo jakkolwiek architektura stała się obecnie bardzo piękną, i chociaż cała powierzchnia kraju odzyskała swą piękność, to jednak istniała jeszcze pewna tradycya przyjemności i piękna, nieodłącznych od tej grupy budynków, a ludzie uważali odwiedziny w Hampton Court za niezbędną letnią wycieczkę, jak to czynili wtedy, kiedy Londyn był brudny i nędzny. Weszliśmy do niektórych pokojów, wychodzących na stary ogród, i zostaliśmy uprzejmie przyjęci przez obecnych tamże ludzi, którzy zaraz zaczęli z nami rozmawiać, i spoglądali z nawpół ukrytym podziwem na moją obcą dla nich twarz. Obok tych przelotnych ptaków, jakoteż kilku stałych mieszkańców miejscowości, widzieliśmy na łąkach w pobliżu ogrodu, wiele namiotów z mężczyznami, kobietami i dziećmi, bawiącemi się dokoła namiotów. Zdawało się, że ci miłośnicy przyjemności, lubili bardzo życie w namiotach razem z jego niewygodami, które także obracali sobie na przyjemność. Opuściliśmy starego przyjaciela o postanowionej porze, a ja udawałem, że się zabieram do wioseł; ale Dick odepchnął mnie, czem niebardzo zmartwiłem się, bo muszę wyznać, że miałem dosyć zajęcia, rozkoszując się piękną pogodą i memi własnemi, bezładnie zmieszanemi, myślami. Co się tycze Dicka, to należało mu ustąpić pracę, bo był silny jak koń, i doznawał najwyższej przyjemności w ćwiczeniach fizycznych, jakieby one nie były. Istotnie mieliśmy nieco trudności w powstrzymaniu go, gdy już stawało się ciemno, a nawet księżyc zaświecił, gdyśmy przybyli do Runnymede. Tam wylądowaliśmy i szukaliśmy miejsca dla rozbicia namiotów (gdyż zabraliśmy ze sobą aż dwa), gdy podszedł ku nam jakiś staruszek i spytał, czy mamy pomieszczenie na noc; usłyszawszy, że nie mamy, prosił nas do swego domu. Nie będąc od tego, poszliśmy za nim, a Klara ujęła go za rękę w pochlebny sposób, który, jak uważałem, stosowała do starych ludzi; idąc, czyniła jakieś zwyczajne uwagi o piękności dnia. Staruszek zatrzymał się, spojrzał na nią i rzekł: — Czy ci się istotnie podoba? — Zapewne — odparła ze zdziwieniem. — A panu nie? — Może i tak — odrzekł; — czyniłem tak przynajmniej, gdym był młodszy, ale obecnie wolałbym więcej chłodu. Klara nie rzekła nic, jeno szła a noc stawała się coraz ciemniejsza; u spodu wzgórza trafiliśmy na płot z bramą, którą staruszek otworzył, wprowadzając nas do ogrodu, w końcu którego ujrzeliśmy domek, a w jednem z jego okienek światło świecy. Nawet przy niepewnem świetle księżyca i zorzy zachodniej, widzieliśmy, że ogród był wypełniony kwiatami; woń, jaką wydawał przy wzrastającym chłodzie, była tak niesłychanie miła, że zdawała się być rdzeniem rozkoszy czerwcowego zmierzchu; wszyscy troje stanęliśmy instynktownie a Klara wydała z lekka okrzyk: „O!“ — podobnie jak ptak rozpoczynający swój śpiew. — O co chodzi? — spytał staruszek nieco zgryźliwie i pociągnął ją za rękę. — Tu nie ma psa; a może nastąpiłaś na cierń i skaleczyłaś sobie nogę? — Nie, nie, sąsiedzie — odparta — ale jakże tu miło, jak ogromnie miło! — Oczywiście, że jest tak — zauważył on — ale czy w tem tak bardzo smakujesz? Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, a my poszliśmy w jej ślady swymi grubymi głosami; ona zaś powiedziała: — Oczywiście, że tak, sąsiedzie; a ty nie? — A no nie wiem — odpowiada staruszek, poczem dodaje, jakby nieco zawstydzony: — Kiedy woda wystąpi z brzegów i cały Runnymede jest zalany, to rzecz nie przedstawia się znowu tak przyjemnie. — Toby mi się podobało — zauważył Dick. — Jakby to miło było pożeglować sobie tutaj w jasny i mroźny ranek styczniowy! — Czyżby ci się to miało podobać? — rzekł nasz gospodarz. — Nie będę się z tobą spierał, sąsiedzie, szkoda czasu. Wejdźcie lepiej zjeść kolacyę. Poszliśmy po brukowanej ścieżce pomiędzy różami, prosto do ładnego pokoju, wyłożonego rzeźbionem drzewem, a czystego jak nowa igła; główną jego ozdobą była młoda kobieta, jasno-włosa i szaro-oka, o twarzy, rękach i nagich stopach spalonych przez słońce niemal na brunatno. Jakkolwiek była bardzo lekko ubrana, to jednak wyraźnie z dobrej woli a nie z musu; byli to pierwsi mieszkańcy wsi, jakich spotkałem; suknię miała jedwabną, a na rękach jej spoczywały bransolety prawdopodobnie znacznej wartości. Leżała na koziej skórze tuż pod oknem, ale zerwała się na równe nogi skorośmy tylko weszli, — zobaczywszy zaś z tyłu za staruszkiem gości, klasnęła w dłonie i krzyknęła z radości, a gdyśmy się znaleźli na środku izby, zaczęła tańczyć wokół nas, ciesząc się z naszej kompanii. — Cóż? — spytał staruszek — cieszysz się, Ellen, wszak prawda? Dziewczyna zbliżyła się w tańcu ku niemu, zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i rzekła: — Tak, cieszę się, czego się i po tobie, dziadku, spodziewam. — To też ja się cieszę — odparł — jak mogę najwięcej. Proszę was, moi goście, siadajcie. Wydawało się nam to nieco dziwne; dziwniejsze, jak sądzę, moim przyjaciołom, niż mnie; ale Dick skorzystał z tego, że ani gospodarza, ani wnuczki nie było chwilowo w izbie i rzekł do mnie łagodnie: — Mruk; jeszcze jest ich garstka. Dawniej, o ile mi wiadomo, stanowili wprost plagę. W tej chwili wszedł staruszek i usiadł obok nas z westchnieniem, tak wydanem, jak gdyby mu chodziło o to, abyśmy je zauważyli; ale właśnie w tej chwili weszła dziewczyna z jadłem, a jam się jej chciwie przyglądał, gdyż była piękna jak malowanie. Jadło i napitek, jakkolwiek odmienne od tego, cośmy mieli w Londynie, były więcej niż dobre, ale staruszek patrzył z niezadowoleniem na główną potrawę, którą stanowiły trzy okonie i rzekł: — Hm, okoń! Przykro mi, że nie możemy was przyjąć lepiej. Były czasy, kiedyśmy byli w stanie mieć kawałek łososia z Londynu, ale teraz czasy popsuły się. — Moglibyśmy mieć go i teraz — rzekła dziewczyna, chichocząc — gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że przyjdą goście. — Nasza wina, żeśmy łososia nie zabrali ze sobą — rzekł Dick z humorem. — Ale jeżeli się czasy popsuły, to stanowczo nie uczyniły tego okonie; ten okaz w środku musiał chyba ważyć dobre dwa funty, gdy połyskiwał w wodzie swą łuską. A co do łososia, to mój przyjaciel, który przybywa z dalekich stron, był zgoła zdumiony wczoraj rano, gdym mu powiedział, że posiadamy obfitość łososi w Hammersmith. Pewny jestem, że nie słyszałem nic o tem, jakoby się czasy miały popsuć. Wyglądał trochę niezadowolony. Zwracając się do mnie, rzekł: — Miło mi oglądać człowieka z dalekich stron; muszę zaraz zwrócić się do pana z zapytaniem, czy, na ogół biorąc, nie macie się lepiej w waszym kraju; tam bowiem jesteście obrotniejsi i żywsi, ponieważ nie zaniechaliście zupełnie współzawodnictwa. Czytałem nie mało książek z przeszłości, a te są niewątpliwie żywsze od pisanych dzisiaj; dobre, zdrowe, nieograniczone współzawodnictwo było warunkiem ich powstawania; gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli tego z zapisków historycznych, dowiedzielibyśmy się już ze samych książek. Mają w sobie ducha przygód i objawy zdolności wydobycia dobra ze złego, czego naszej literaturze obecnie zupełnie brakuje; nie mogę nie sądzić, że nasi moraliści i historycy przesadzają ogromnie nieszczęście minionej epoki, która wydała takie wspaniałe dzieła wyobraźni i rozumu. Klara przysłuchiwała mu się z niespokojnemi oczami, jak gdyby była przyjemnie podniecona; Dick zmarszczył brwi i zdradzał niezadowolenie, ale milczał. Staruszek w miarę rozgrzewania się zaniechał stopniowo swego szyderstwa, to też mówił i wyglądał bardzo poważnie. Nim mogłem dać układaną w głowie odpowiedź, dziewczyna odezwała się żywo: — Książki, książki! i jeszcze raz te książki, dziadku! kiedyż już zrozumiesz, że świat, w którym żyjemy, zajmuje nas; świat, którego sami jesteśmy częścią składową, i którego nigdy nie możemy za nadto kochać? Patrz! — zawołała, otwierając szerzej okiennicę i ukazując nam białe światło, przedzierające się przez cienie księżycem oświeconego ogrodu, przez który przechodził lekki wiatr letni — patrz!... oto są nasze obecne książki! — i te także — powiedziała, podchodząc lekko ku kochankom i kładąc po jednej ręce na ramieniu każdego z osobna — a gość z jego zamorską wiedzą i doświadczeniem... tak, a nawet ty, dziadku — przy tych słowach uśmiech przebiegł po jej twarzy — z całem swem gderaniem i życzeniem sobie powrotu dobrych dawnych czasów, w których, o ile ja mogę sobie wykombinować, niewinny i leniwy staruszek taki jak ty musiałby bądź zginąć z głodu, bądź też musiałby płacić żołnierzy i ludzi za to, żeby zabierali innym gwałtem środki do życia, ubranie i domy. Tak, to są nasze książki; a jeżeli potrzebujemy więcej, to czyż nie możemy znaleźć pracy w pięknych budynkach, wznoszonych w całym kraju (a wiem, że w przeszłości nie miały sobie równych), w które człowiek włożył wszystko, co tylko jest w nim, i zapomocą rąk dał wyraz umysłu i duszy. Umilkła na chwilę, ja zaś nie mogłem nie patrzeć na nią i myśleć, że jeżeli była książką, to prześlicznie ilustrowaną. Jej delikatne, słońcem spalone policzki, były rumiane, szare jej oczy, błyszczące na śniadej twarzy, spoglądały uprzejmie na nas wszystkich. Po chwili milczenia mówiła dalej: — Co do twoich książek, były one dosyć dobre na czasy, gdy ludzie inteligentni nie mieli wiele rzeczy, w którychby można szukać przyjemności, i gdy byli zniewoleni osładzać nędzną dolę swego własnego życia wyobrażaniem sobie życia innych ludzi. Ale twierdzę wprost, że pomimo swego całego sprytu i siły, oraz zdolności opowiadania historyi, jest w nich coś wstrętnego. Niektóre z nich okazują tu i ówdzie nieco uczucia dla tych, których książki historyczne nazywają „biednymi“, o których nędznem życiu mamy niejakie pojęcie; ale niebawem porzucają to uczucie, a ku końcowi opowiadania musimy się zadowolnić tem, że bohater i bohaterka żyją szczęśliwie na błogosławionej wyspie, dzięki strapieniom bliźnich; i to po długim szeregu udanych kłopotów własnego wyrobu, ilustrowanych przerażającem głupstwem na temat ich uczuć i aspiracyi, podczas gdy świat nawet wtedy musiał iść swoim trybem, i kopać, i siać, i piec, i budować, i wogóle pracować naokół tych bezużytecznych — stworzeń. — Macie! — rzekł staruszek, wracając do swego suchego kwaśnego sposobu zachowania się. — Oto elokwencya! Przypuszczam, że się wam podoba. — O tak — odparłem z wielką emfazyą. — Skoro obecnie — rzekł staruszek — burza wymowy uspokoiła się na chwilę, przeto będziesz pan mógł odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, jeżeli się tak panu podoba — dodał z niespodziewanym objawem kurtuazyi. — Jakie pytania? — spytałem. — Wyznaję bowiem, że dziwna i niemal dzika piękność młodej Ellen wyparła mi je z głowy. Na to rzekł staruszek: — Przedewszystkiem (proszę mi wybaczyć katechizowanie) czy w krajach, z których pan przybywasz, istnieje współzawodnictwo życiowe według starej recepty? — Tak — odrzekłem — stanowi ono tam prawidło. Mówiąc to, myślałem jeno, w jakie to nowe komplikacye dostanę się z racyi tej odpowiedzi. — Drugie pytanie — rzekł wieśniak: — Czy, na ogół biorąc, nie jesteście wolniejsi, energiczniejsi — słowem zdrowsi i szczęśliwsi z tego powodu? Uśmiechnąłem się. — Nie mówiłbyś pan tak, gdybyś pan posiadał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o naszem życiu. Na mnie czynicie takie wrażenie, jak gdybyście żyli w niebie w porównaniu z nami, mieszkańcami kraju, z którego ja przybywam. — Niebo? — rzekł — lubisz pan niebo, co? — Zapewne — odparłem bodaj nieco uszczypliwie, bo zaczęła mi się niepodobać jego formułka. — Ja bo jestem daleki od tego — odparł on. — Zdaje mi się, że człowiek może spędzić życie pożyteczniej, niż siedząc na wilgotnej chmurze i śpiewając hymny. Podrażniła mnie jego niekonsekwencya, więc rzekłem: — Aby być krótkim i nie używać metafor, to powiem, że w kraju, z którego przybywam, gdzie współzawodnictwo, które wytworzyło te wszystkie tak bardzo podziwiane przez pana utwory literackie, istnieje w całej mocy, większość ludzi jest gruntownie nieszczęśliwa, tutaj zaś, według mnie, większość ludzi czyni wrażenie szczęśliwych. — Bez urazy, gościu — bez urazy — odparł; — ale pozwól się spytać, czy ci się to podoba? Formuła jego, stawiana z tak uporczywą wytrwałością, rozśmieszyła nas wszystkich serdecznie, a nawet staruszek sam przyłączył się chytrze do ogólnego śmiechu. Ale nie uznał się wcale za pobitego i powiedział: — Ze wszystkiego, co słyszę, sądzę, że młoda kobieta tak ładna jak moja kochana Ellen, byłaby panią, jak się to mówiło w dawnych czasach, i nie musiałaby nosić jedwabnych łachmanów, jak to ona czyni, lub palić się na słońcu na brunatno. Cóż pan powiesz na to, co? W tej chwili Klara, która dosyć milczała, odezwała się ze swej strony: — Istotnie, wcale mi się nie zdaje, abyś pan rzecz naprawił, albo żeby tego było potrzeba. Czyż nie widzisz pan, że jest doskonale ubrana na tę pyszną pogodę? A co się tycze spalenia przez słońce na naszych łąkach, to mam nadzieję sama zarobić na to, gdy się posuniemy nieco dalej w górę rzeki. Patrz pan, czy mi nie potrzeba nieco słońca na mą kredowo-białą skórę. Mówiąc to, odgięła rękami i położyła swe ramię obok ramienia Elleny, siedzącej tuż przy niej. Prawdę mówiąc, to bawiło mnie nieco, gdy Klara stawiała siebie jako przykład w mieście wychowanej delikatnej damy, ponieważ była tak dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną, jak tylko tego trzeba. Dick pogłaskał nieśmiało piękne ramię i ściągnął znowu rękaw, ona zaś zarumieniła się pod jego dotknięciem; staruszek rzekł z uśmiechem: — A no przypuszczam, że się to panu podoba, czyż nie? Ellen ucałowała swą nową towarzyszkę, myśmy zaś wszyscy umilkli na chwilę, aż póki nie zaczęła pięknie śpiewać, wprawiając nas w zachwyt swym czystym głosem; stary gdera patrzył na nią z lubością. Dick i Klara zaśpiewali też w swoim czasie; potem Ellen zaprowadziła nas do łóżek w małych pokojach wiejskich, wonnych i czystych, jak ideały dawnych poetów pasterskich; przyjemnie spędzony wieczór przygłuszył we mnie ostatnią obawę, że się zbudzę w starym obrzydliwym świecie zużytych przyjemności i nadziei, będącej na poły obawą.